Soul Mark
by strcwberrychuu
Summary: in which Blue doesn't believe in soulmates


Henry Cheng was the bane of Blue Sargent's existence, which didn't help the fact that he was her best friend. They were currently sitting in the back corner of Nino's Pizza, waiting for the third member of their friend group to show up. Adam Parrish was not normally late to anything, but more recently he'd been losing track of time attempting to study for a psychology exam Blue already knew he was going to pass.

"You know," Henry said, his finger tracing the top of his water cup. "I think you'll find your soulmate and won't be able to keep your hands off of him."

"Soulmates don't exist." Blue said, barely listening to Henry as she watched out the window for Adam.

"Of course they do! Look at Adam, he's happy with his new boyfriend, and they have matching soul marks."

"And I'm happy for them," Blue said, looking at Henry with a raised eyebrow. "But I'm not going to let some stupid mark tell me who to love. If I fall in love with some cute girl with a different soul mark than me, then at least I'm happy, Henry."

"But what if you do fall in love with someone with the same soul mark?"

"Then I've made a terrible mistake, and you can rub it in my face for the rest of my life." Blue laughed.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

Blue and Henry looked up to see Adam standing at their table, his scarf wrapped tightly around his neck and snowflakes melting into his sandy hair.

"I don't know if we'll ever be able to forgive you." Henry said, sighing dramatically as Blue scooted down the bench to make room. "I mean, my heart's broken and it's been causing me so much stress being worried about you all day and night, right Blue?"

"Sure." Blue said, pausing for a moment to brush some of the flakes out of Adam's hair. "Studying?"

"Uh…"

"Making out?!" Henry gasped, whipping around in his seat to look at the rest of the pizza place. "Where is he?"

"Not!" Adam said loudly, grabbing Henry's arm. "Here…"

"So which one is he?" Blue asked, her eyes scanning over the other customers.  
Henry tried once again to turn and look, but Blue shook her head as she slowly pulled her phone out and winked.

"I'm not sure if I want to answer that." Adam said, his face slowly turning pinker.

Blue's eyes rested on a tall man with a bad attitude and shaved head that was looking back in their direction, laughing as him and Adam stared at each other. Blue took a photo of him, snapping both out of their gazes as they stared at her.

"It- It's rude to take photos of strangers." Adam muttered.

"It's rude to not introduce us to your boyfriend." Blue said, sending the photo into the group chat. "I won't embarrass you. I make no promises about Henry, though."

She pushed at Adam's side until he moved, then walked straight for the other table.

"Adam's boyfriend, Blue. That's Henry." She smiled, holding her hand out to him. The man simply stared at her in shock for a moment until another man next to him shook her hand for him.

"This is Ronan. I'm Gansey," He smiled, his eyes crinkling behind his glasses before tilting his head across their table at a blond boy. "Noah."

"Nice to meet you." Blue smiled, letting go of his hand and turning back to where Adam and Henry were watching. "I'd invite you to sit with us, but I don't think our booth can fit more than four people."

"That's fine," Gansey said, "We were planning on getting our pizza to-go, anyways."

Blue nodded before waving her hand slightly, Gansey mimicking her action like a mirror with his left hand. On which, a small tattoo was imprinted onto his wrist - a soul mark, if you believed in them - and a direct copy of one of Blue's own wrist. Turning back to Adam and Henry, her brow furrowed as she crossed the restaurant again and instead sat next to Henry, her back facing away from the three boys.

"You okay?" Henry asked.

"Yeah," Blue smiled, composing herself. "They're really nice, Adam. But I don't think Ronan said one word to me."

* * *

"Tell us about them." Henry says, three-fourths of their shared pizza gone.

"Them?" Adam asks, a slice halfway to his mouth.

"Your boyfriend and his friends?" Henry says expectantly.

"Oh. Them." Adam says, as if he had forgotten they existed. "Well, Gansey's a history major at school. He's really passionate about it. But he's always going on about soulmates and soul marks, and how you can find evidence of them in cultures and mythologies all over the world."

Blue scoffs at this, scarfing down her slice of pizza.

"Noah's quiet. I- well, honestly, I don't know a lot about him. He doesn't really talk that much about himself or where he's from. He's Gansey and Ronan's roommate. That's all I know." Adam says, glancing around the restaurant that's now emptier that the dinner rush is over.

"Oh." Henry says, leaning in. "A mystery. I like that in a man."

"You'd like any man, Henry." Blue says.

* * *

It's two weeks later that Henry realizes that Blue and Gansey's soul marks are the same. He's looking —well, stalking—Gansey's instagram when he notices the small compass on his left wrist. It's three days after that when Henry decides that it's his life's mission to make Blue and Gansey fall in love.

"I don't do blind dates." Blue says, pushing clothes across the rack of the thrift store she and Henry are currently working through. Adam had politely declined, because he was currently helping Noah with homework.

"Sure. But now you do. I think you two will really hit it off, Blue." Henry was not a very persuasive person, but he was persistant.

"One date. Nothing more." Blue says, passing Henry a long Madonna graphic tee. "This is your size."

* * *

Gansey's already seated with a latte when Blue comes in, and scratching away in a journal. Blue notices him, her blood boiling with the intensity of knowing, she stomps up to the table.

"Are you stalking me?"

"That's not what I usually hear on blind dates." Gansey says, one of his eyebrows raised as he looks up.

"You- Henry- I'm going to kill both of you." Blue says, crossing her arms and turning around to leave.

"I'm fairly sure I haven't done anything to offend you." Gansey says.

"You exist!" Blue says, waving her arms a little. "That's the problem. You exist and you have that stupid fucking compass on your wrist and it looks just like mine. And it's bullshit. Complete bullshit. I don't magically love you, and you better not magically love me. And Henry- Henry knows what I think and he still sent me here to have a date with you!"

"Hey." Gansey says, grabbing his book and coffee and following her as she storms away. "So, you don't believe in soulmates. That's okay, but you could at least give me a chance to woo you."

"Woo me?"

"Yeah. 'Woo you'." Gansey smiles now, and opens the door to the coffeeshop for her.

"Maybe I don't want you to woo me." Blue says, walking onto the sidewalk.

"Okay, then how about we becomes friends. My roommate and best friend is dating your friend - we were bound to meet at some point, even if not for soulmate stuff."

Blue pauses, looking up at Gansey for only a moment before continuing down the sidewalk.

"I'm Richard Gansey - well, I go by just Gansey. Ronan calls me Dick, but I'm not sure if he means that in a derogatory way. I'm a Leo, and I'm going to travel the world."

"You're going to travel the world?"

"Yeah - I want to find the resting place of Glendower, an old Welsh king. They say it's in America, but some scholars think otherwise. I want to explore every possibility." Gansey says, sipping his coffee as he walked next to Blue.

"Right."

"Look, ok. I'm not asking for you to desperately fall in love with me at first sight - I'm not that stupid or naive. And maybe soulmates are fake, or platonic, but isn't it interesting to at least get to know the person that the universe seems to want you to meet?" Gansey has stopped in front of Blue, blocking her path. And while she knew she could go around or simply push him out of the way, Blue found/finds herself just standing there.

"Find a way into my life that has nothing to do with soulmates, and then maybe we'll talk." Blue says, twisting around him and continuing to walk.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Gansey calls after her, still standing there with his coffee and notebook.

"I don't know. Maybe it'll be easier than searching for a dead king." Blue replies, turning a corner and disappearing from Gansey's sight.


End file.
